Dorromas (story)
Dorromas: The story of an Empire is an epic written by members of the Sunset Discord. PLOT PART 1 (Dutat) Narby feels hot on a summer day. His friend Mekoli brings him to a stream on the outskirts of their village. It is revealed that he works as a blacksmith, and both express their frustrations with their lives. Narby is also revealed to be abused by her mother. The next chapter sees Narby forging an axe for Nagul, the blacksmith. He is paid 3 Kumsumies, for which he complains. He then goes to a bakery run by Givurtos, a kind man who still gives him bread even though he can't afford it due to his pay cut. He is also given butter. He goes to his small home and shouted at by his mother for lateness. He hides the butter and enjoys it, lest his mother takes it away from him. Mekoli comes to his house and they climb the roofs to see Razate. A week later, he is working in the forge, when a man called Coblan arrives, a Diagyan traveller. Narby makes him a sword when they hear a loud voice. Coblan is shot. It is revealed that Razate is raiding the village. Narby hides. When he resurfaces, the village has been sacked, looted and burnt, its people slaughtered. He decides to run away. He finds Mekoli dead, however, he is saved by her sister Nasha. He also meets with his mother who reveals to him that he was actually a child belonging to her and the King. Nasha and Narby escape on grasoons. PART 2 (Rolzemal) Narby and Nasha travel for a very long time. Due to low supplies, they become hungry quickly. They seek refuge in a cave. They keep on riding, searching for a major city. They stop to eat some purple fruits from a tree. Eventually, they arrive in Rolzemal, a bigger town. They meet Robak, a soldier, who feeds them. They are then taken to Wiltor, the commander of the settlement. They explain what happened in Dutat. The children are then adopted by Larso, another soldier, and his wife Sabril, while claiming they are siblings. They are given new jobs and a new life. Roughly six years pass. Narby becomes a skilled warrior and is herding Gozzu. He herds them into the city while reading a book about how the Dorroman government works. He has an existential crisis about the state of the Dorroman government and its brutality. Then, the whole family prepares for dinner and celebrates that Gish Day occurs the next day. However, Nasha is sad since she is expected to marry as a Pirma. Madsenia, Larso's daughter, suggests Okobar of the Latar family. Later, he talks with Nasha. He then is seen carrying a load up and down a mountain - his regular routine. However, he is nearing a day where he has to leave. He studies the map, and then attends the festival, though he breaks down. A month later, he and Nasha confess to each other that they love each other, though Nasha is going to get married to Eruk. Narby then leaves Rolzemal and goes to the capital Diagya. PART 3 (Diagya) PART 4 (Avus) PART 4 (Quanex) Trivia * The story all occurs before Dorromas is revealed in the series. * It has been suggested Narbyoz was the monarch responsible for the Dorroman invasion of Qanoyo. Category:Story